


On the Proper Use of the Infix

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh tests Sam's linguistic limits.





	On the Proper Use of the Infix

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: On the Proper Use of the Infix  
Author: Nomi   
Posted: 6/25/01  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Codes: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: No plot, no social value, just an excuse to incorporate both sex and grammar into a story. Past stories in this universe of mine can be found at http://world.std.com/~gnomi/stories.html .  
Warnings: Minor B/D and itsy-bitsy spanking. Really itsy-bitsy.

**On the Proper Use of the Infix by Nomi**

"There's...oh...God...oh...yeah...there's just...JOSH!"

I had Sam just where I wanted him - face down on the bed, hips elevated for my convenience and his pleasure, hands tied loosely to the headboard - and I was teasing him with a feather that I was running down his inner thighs as he and I attempted to have a conversation.

"Hang on, love. I don't get it. Can you explain it from the top?" I asked, putting the feather down on the bed slowly, maximizing contact between the feather and Sam's skin on the way down.

He groaned; I doubted it was due to my pun, considering our current activity, but a man can hope that his humor is appreciated.

"Well...oh...fuck...there's just...aah..." Sam barely missed a beat as I - unannounced - shoved three fingers into his ass.

This was all an experiment on my part. I have threatened - on more than one occasion - to fuck Sam so hard that he loses his capacity for speech. I hadn't anticipated it being so difficult - my facility with language goes south as soon as enough of the blood in my body heads to my cock. But Sam...Sam's got this language ability that defies explanation. He's able to form coherent sentences under almost any conditions, so I have taken it upon myself to discover just _what_ sorts of circumstances short-circuit Sam's linguistic centers. Creative blow jobs - the ones that make him scream himself hoarse - still didn't seem to dent his speaking talents, so I was now trying something different.

My hypothesis was as follows: even Sam, with his brilliance and talent, can be foiled in his attempt to explain obscure points of grammar. He'd managed to explain the use of the subjunctive while my vibrating butt plug was firmly embedded inside him. He'd coherently described the difference in meaning between "fortuitous" and "fortunate" as I covered him in chocolate-flavored body paint and then gave him a thorough tongue bath.

But I was still convinced that I could find _the_ thing that would make Sam so crazy that he'd finally lose that control he has. So tonight I'd upped the ante.

Tonight was going to be my crowning achievement: I had chosen to ask Sam to explain something that required him to use...salacious...language in his explanation, knowing it would turn him on. I wanted him to explain the use of the infix.

So, there I was - mind you, I already _knew_ what an infix was, due to a late-night meeting with the President that had degenerated, yet again, into "Josiah Bartlet Proves How Large His Brain Is" - with Sam totally submissive to my will.

But he was still able to talk.

I pulled all three fingers out of Sam. "OK...one more time. Can you explain what an infix is and how one uses it in English?" I asked as I stroked his ass gently with my non- lube-covered hand.

"An infix," Sam began, "is a word that is inserted inside...OH..."

When Sam said "inserted," I slid my cock home into Sam's now-well-stretched ass. Sam showed amazing recovery skills, however, as he picked up his explanation right from where he had left off.

"...inserted into another...oh, J...yeah...right like that...another...word...oh....There's only...love you...oh, right there...one infix...aaaaghh!"

Sam had gotten too far in his explanation too easily, so I brought my well-lubed hand down and started massaging his balls gently, not enough to make him come, but enough for him to remember that there was something other than his explanation going on.

"What was that, love?" I played dumb, hoping that he'd try again from the beginning, thus extending my opportunity to shatter his control.

"There's...oh...ah...only one infix...oh, God, J..." Sam broke off and started breathing heavily. I couldn't keep the level of stimulation up this high if it was going to make Sam come too soon. I stopped moving while Sam caught his breath.

Once his breathing was more regular, Sam - totally ignoring the fact that I was buried as deep inside him as I could be - picked up where he'd left off in his explanation. "So, in English, there's only one infix," he said in a satisfied voice, apparently thrilled that he'd foiled my plot.

But I wasn't done yet.

"What is that infix?" I asked innocently, already knowing the answer and preparing to use it to my advantage.

"Fucking," Sam replied.

I started to move my hips slowly, minutely thrusting in and out of Sam. "You mean like this?"

"Ahh...oh, J...dammit - move!...No, not...oh...yeah...just like that...no, not that kind...oh!...of fucking," Sam said, expending much more effort than is usually necessary for one of his language talks.

"So more like this?" I asked, wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking gently as I rimmed his ear with my tongue.

"No," he said, apparently deciding that he wasn't up to long explanations.

I paused in my lingual maneuverings. "So," I asked, "how the fuck do you mean for me to use the word 'fucking'?" I went back to nibbling his ear, his neck, that place on his shoulder that makes him shudder.

"In...in the middle..." Sam's muscles tensed under my ministrations, and I knew he wasn't far away from coming now. "Oh, fuck...fuckfuckfuckfuck...God, Josh, come on...fuck me...you win...fuck..." As his litany continued, I finally allowed Sam to move against me, increasing the pace of my thrusts as he tried to get as much stimulation out of each of his restrained movements. He came with a high-pitched wail, triggering my own orgasm.

As we both struggled to catch our breath, I undid the restraints and held Sam close, ignoring the mess we'd made.

"Didja mean it?" I asked, kissing Sam's hair and pushing his sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes.

"Mean what?" he asked, nipping lightly at my earlobe.

"I win...you concede that I can screw you hard enough to make you lose your language ability."

"Abso-fucking-lutely. You were in-fucking-credible." Sam was showing remarkably quick recovery.

"Smartass," I retorted, lightly slapping his aforementioned smart ass.

"But that's part of why you love me," he said, snuggling closer.

Abso-fucking-lutely, I agreed silently.

\---END---  



End file.
